


捕风捉影（下1）

by aliceaaa0622



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceaaa0622/pseuds/aliceaaa0622
Summary: 靳东单方性转……还下1了我看这没完没了了





	捕风捉影（下1）

靳东两个月没来例假且第一次胃里泛酸呕吐的时候，她才真的往怀孕的事情上动了脑筋。  
一场不算长的拍摄结束，她捏着自己和那个几乎是百分百存在的孩子的性命，在医院交了挂号费。产科在五楼，电梯一边往上爬，靳东一边回想起之前近乎荒唐的几天以性爱为主线的生活。  
她还没拿到一个确切的结果，比如孩子究竟多大，但是几乎可以肯定，它一定诞生在那几个荒淫无度的白天和夜晚。

“一个人？”单据拍在桌上，年长的女医生从老花镜背后打量来人，“你老公呢？”  
“不在家。”王凯实际上就在家看剧本，不过公立医院人多眼杂，他自然不可能跑一趟。靳东替他说谎。  
大概是见得多了，女医生不再追问，根据靳东自己的描述开了张单子让她下一楼验血：“拿结果上来再做个B超。”  
医生话里话外的意思就是“肯定有了别磨蹭了该检查检查”，靳东也坦然接受了这个结果。

直到她躺在那里，冰凉的耦合剂在腹部被推开。

屏幕上黑乎乎一片，除了几个地方一跳一跳的白色，靳东什么也看不出来。  
偏偏医生拧着眉头盯着屏幕一言不发，手里探头还在一点点地动，严肃的神情让靳东也蹙着眉头不发一言。  
从头到尾医生就够严肃的，十有八九是因为又遇到一个只身前来的女病人。靳东也摸不透，只觉得耦合剂特别凉，凉得她心里没底。

“快九周了都，两个。”探头停在一个固定的位置，靳东的目光顺着医生手指的地方望过去，呃，还是模模糊糊分辨不清的一团。下一秒她才反应过来：“两个？”  
“你看这儿，这儿。”  
眯起眼睛看了半天，靳东终于顺着医生的指示依稀辨认出两个形状。又高兴又忐忑。

 

靳东走出医院的时候甚至能用上“收获颇丰”这个词，不仅仅是攥着一张重要的报告，还提着医生开的药，也揣着一颗不知所措的心。  
刚刚在医院做完B超，她擦干净了耦合剂，拉好T恤下䙓，才忽然意识到自己之前认为的“胖了”，是因为肚子里存在的两个小生命。

等红灯的时候扔在副驾上的手机屏幕亮起来，王凯的电话：“小东，你那边结束了吗？”  
“嗯？”靳东愣神，下意识地以为他在说去医院这件事，疑惑他怎么知道自己去了医院。  
“拍摄啊，你早上说的。”  
“啊，哦，结束了。”靳东回过神来，“我快到家了都。”  
“你开车呢吧，”王凯那头传来瓶瓶罐罐碰撞的声音，“那我挂了。”  
还没等回话，王凯就利索地挂了电话。靳东恰好也拐过最后一个路口，车钻进地下停车场的入口。

王凯的电话把靳东从胡思乱想里拽出来，之前一路上她在想要怎么和王凯说，毕竟自己闹着他发了宣布婚讯的微博，没几个月就又要向广大粉丝宣布家庭迎来新成员的事情。王凯定然是一百个乐意，但是挂在微博上势必又是一场轩然大波。  
体贴的情人总是思虑周全，虽然他们俩默契地达成一致，觉得有一个小孩也没什么不好，有两个小孩应该更没什么不好，但不担心是假的，准备不周也是真的。  
不过从刚才电话那头的动静，靳东就大概判断出来王凯在做饭，抽油烟机的声音隐隐约约，手忙脚乱的情景很具象地在眼前浮现，可能是弄倒了酱油瓶，或者是弄错了调料罐。  
靳东笑出了声，拎起包和装药的塑料袋上楼。

 

打开门的时候王凯果然在忙慌地做饭，一筐青菜倒进锅里，嗞啦啦地溅起油星，吓得他往后退了一大步。  
靳东在门边上就远远看着王凯难得透露出笨拙又有点滑稽的一面，放下手里脱了外套就走进厨房接替他的动作：“我来吧。”  
“这么快就回来了。”王凯解下围裙，从后面替靳东系上，“我还想着给你个惊喜。”  
“不是惊吓就好了。”靳东感觉到两只手从她腋下伸到前面来按上她胸部，抬起手拍了拍王凯不安分的两只爪子，“别闹。炒完就差不多了，你去盛饭。”  
进厨房之前她瞥见餐桌上已经摆好了完成的两道菜，只差最后一个。

饭桌上和床上是谈话的两个好地方，这个话最开始出自谁之口已经不重要，重要的是秉持着这个观念，靳东把要说的话都留在了餐桌旁边。  
他们吃饭的习惯其实不太适合谈话，两个人习惯并排坐，而非分坐在餐桌两侧，于是要说什么的时候，靳东就侧过身来，一言不发地盯着王凯。

“怎么了？”王凯的余光看见靳东完全没动筷子，倒是一动不动地打量自己，也没了吃饭的兴致。  
“你等等。”靳东起身拿了一张纸来，“是好事情。”  
当然是好事情，王凯看不懂数字指标，但是认得报告上的所有中文字。  
“所以，我要当爹了，是这个意思吧？”  
“是。”靳东点点头。  
下一秒她就被王凯小心搂住，两片唇瓣轻柔地覆在她唇上，无声地表达喜悦。

然而吻到一半，就在王凯要放肆地探进靳东口腔深处的时候，先前的噁心的感觉又浮上来。靳东拍拍王凯肩膀，拿掉他放在自己腰间的手，冲去洗手间吐了一场。  
做饭的时候还没什么严重的不适，倒是这时候孕期反应出来捣乱。一开始这两个小家伙就没替妈妈心疼过，靳东一边漱口一边愤愤地想，出来的时候脸都黑了一层。

 

但是靳东走出洗手间，看到王凯放松地仰在椅子里，端详着薄薄的报告，突如其来的负面情绪又一扫而空。说实话，幸福的感觉太过强烈，它胜过之前的胆怯和退缩，当生命真正降临的时候，才能理解原先的渴盼与期待。  
靳东蹑手蹑脚地绕到王凯身后，轻轻在他脸上印了个吻。王凯抬手捏捏她脸颊：“坐。”  
先前王凯一目十行地看检查报告实在是太过粗略，乃至忽视了“双胞胎”这个更值得欢喜的事实，细看的时候注意到这点，自豪都要从眼角溢出来：“我还挺能干的。”  
又想起之前放纵淫逸的夜晚，各种花式玩法都被试了个遍，靳东霎时脸红起来。

王凯生出逗她的心思，凑上前用牙齿轻磨靳东细软的耳垂。  
“呜……”靳东发出小猫般的呜咽，敏感位置被人拿捏住的感觉实在太好，然而年长女医生“三个月之前不要有性生活”的叮咛也盘桓在脑中，“医生说……不能做。”  
“我知道。”王凯放开她的耳垂，转而攻向脖子后面凸起的那块骨头，好似衔着一块玉，“但是你要帮帮我，嗯？”

王凯捏住靳东的手腕，引她到自己下半身。王凯在家穿了一条松紧带的休闲裤，靳东替他扯下来，然而惊讶地发现王凯没穿内裤，已经半挺的阴茎就这么直接弹出来。  
“喂，你这样……”靳东话说到一半被王凯用吻堵上，她的手被王凯抓住，往他半勃的器官上放。  
“给你的惊喜，你自己拆。”  
于是靳东顺着他的意思，伸手探他垂着的囊袋，揉搓两下，接着由根部开始替他撸动。  
一上一下，同时他们也在有节奏地亲吻，创造出的节拍和谐而美妙。

用手倒也不坏，最后王凯交代在靳东白色的T恤上。看起来只是洇了一块水渍，然而王凯还是叫她脱下来：“换件新的，我帮你。”  
就在餐桌边上，王凯掀了靳东的T恤，没动什么旖旎的心思，只有特别温柔地把手放在她小腹上，来回摸了摸，没什么特别大的变化，但好像又有点儿变化。  
靳东被他摸得有点痒，羞赧地低下头撒娇：“好啦，还有的是机会。”


End file.
